


Feo, Fuerte y Formal

by nimscott



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, politifics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: Segunda y última parte del one-shot. La primera no me pertenece. Monedero es profesor de Ciencias Políticas, Pablo es su alumno más brillante al que suele llevar a hacer prácticas, pero una noche pasa algo… diferente.Primer Moneblo de la historia. Perdón.Enero de 2016





	Feo, Fuerte y Formal

Pablo se sentía morir; la callejuela oscura y solitaria, la mezcla de colonia y alcohol que emanaba Juan Carlos y que le llegaba con nitidez de lo cerca que estaban, y el brazo que le rodeaba firmemente las caderas, con el pulgar haciendo una decidida incursión bajo el borde de los vaqueros y el cinturón, eran en conjunto más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar. Las mariposas en su estómago habían dejado de ser divertidas después de cinco minutos de cosquilleo continuo, que le tenían al borde del gemido. No sabía qué pasaría si gemía.

Juan Carlos iba relajado, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios y robando de vez en cuando un vago beso al cuello de Pablo. La brisa fría de aquellas horas le recordaba a Pablo los anteriores, chapuceros y descentrados, que le habían dejado húmedo desde el borde de la camiseta hasta la boca, los labios hinchados por el roce que aún recordaban a los de su profesor.

Los pantalones le apretaban demasiado cuando el brazo de Juan Carlos, con la manga de la chaqueta subida hasta el codo por azares del destino, se colaba entre la ropa y le rozaba el bajo de la espalda. Bebido como iba, tropezó con un adoquín suelto; el otro le sujetó al tiempo que la mano de Pablo buscaba apoyo y acababa sobre un vientre ajeno. Aturullado, levantó la vista. Juan Carlos se detuvo, cubrió la mano con la suya y le besó otra vez, de esa manera tan directa y desconcertante suya; y Pablo le gimió en la boca.

Juan Carlos se rompió; le hizo el eco y lo empotró contra la pared más cercana, una cubierta de carteles viejos de conciertos hardcoretas. El morreo le estaría clavando a Pablo la nuca contra la cara de Alaska si no estuviera ahí la mano del otro para amortiguar la presión. Lo que sí le estaba haciendo daño era lo fuerte que Juan Carlos empujaba las caderas de Pablo con las suyas, pero no pensaba hacer nada para impedirlo. A través de la tela de los dos vaqueros la tibieza perfectamente perceptible estaba matando de ganas a los dos. Por eso, al estudiante le costó la vida entera, y al menos cinco minutos de cabeza en el absorbente abismo que era Juan Carlos Monedero, deshacer el beso para poder recobrar la sensatez un poco.

Juan Carlos gruñó.

\- No… no me parece muy prudente seguir en este plan aquí.

\- ¿En la calle dices? -Pablo se mordió el labio.- No hagas eso, por Dios. Nos ha salido pijito el rojeras -Pablo le dio un empujón. Juan Carlos se lo quedó mirando amenazadoramente, y cuando Pablo empezó a inquietarse (es decir, a los dos segundos), el profesor se inclinó para darle un beso con mordida incluida. Pablo gimió otra vez.- Mira, majo, no sé hasta qué círculo del infierno quieres llegar tú, pero yo estaba caminando hacia mi piso.

\- ¿Por cuál círculo pilla eso? -inquirió Pablo, juguetón. Juan Carlos sonrió, ruborizándose un poco.

\- No sé, ¿a cuál mandan a los maricones? -Pablo rió y le pegó suavemente en el pecho.

\- No digas esa palabra, tío, está feo.

\- A juego conmigo -replicó Juan Carlos y, alejándose, le dio un último beso abierto en el lateral del cuello, chupando, tirando un poco para atraerle y hacer que le siguiera. Pablo fue tras él gustoso, aferrado al borde de su chaqueta.

———

Entraron al piso como la mierda, chocándose con todo, tirando cosas al suelo, metiendo más ruido que el concierto al que habían ido la semana pasada, y ni siquiera se estaban liando. Pablo se orientó en la penumbra mientras Juan Carlos sacaba la llave y cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Vives solo? -preguntó el primero.

\- No -Juan Carlos le agarró de la manga y le llevó de una manera algo vacilante por el piso.- Tengo dos compis de piso, pero están fuera -abrió una puerta del pasillo y agarró a Pablo del borde de los vaqueros cuando pasaba adentro.- Así que ya sabes, puedes meter todo el ruido que quieras -le susurró en la oreja, y Pablo sintió que las piernas se le volvían de mantequilla.

\- ¿Te traes a muchos alumnos por aquí? -masculló, vengativo. Juan Carlos cerró de un portazo tras su espalda y le rodeó con los brazos, echándole el alcoholizado aliento a la boca. Pablo aspiró.

\- ¿Esto es off the record? -Pablo rió suavemente.- Mi respuesta… -Juan Carlos le dio un empujón con las caderas y un Pablo cachondo perdido cayó sentando en el colchón,- …es que tengo ganas de arrancarte ese piercing con los dientes.

Pablo jadeó. Al fin, al fin, Juan Carlos cayó sobre él tras quitarse la chaqueta, sentándose en sus muslos y alcanzando sus labios vorazmente para comerle la boca. Le quitó a Pablo su chaqueta también, acariciándole los delgados brazos. Pablo le agarró tímidamente el culo, con lo cual consiguió que Juan Carlos se impulsara hacia adelante de súbito con un ruidito encantador de sorpresa, frotando ambas erecciones y haciéndole ver las estrellas a Pablo. Las manos del profesor fueron hacia el botón de los vaqueros del otro, abriendo la cremallera hábilmente y metiendo la mano sin pudor dentro de los calzoncillos de Pablo, para quien aquello fue demasiado. Teniendo que elegir entre caer hacia atrás o hacia adelante, se decidió por el pecho de Juan Carlos, amplio y calentito. Sus manos encontraron el camino bajo la ropa y le acariciaron la espalda.

El profesor, sin dejar de masturbarle, le pegó en las manos con la que tenía libre.

\- Antes de mí te quitas tú la camiseta, que quiero seguir comiéndote ese cuello de nena que tienes.

Pablo hizo caso de inmediato. Monedero dejó de meterle mano para recorrerle toda la piel recién descubierta a mano (y boca) abierta, mordiéndole la clavícula, chupando con demasiada intensidad, pellizcándole un pezón. Pablo, que estaba emitiendo comprometedores sonidos y ni se daba cuenta de ello, empezó a acariciarse la polla él solo, echando de menos el contacto que se le había quitado. A Juan Carlos pareció encantarle, porque empezó a provocarle más aventurándose más lejos con las manos y con los movimientos de sus caderas.

\- Tío, no mola -se quejó el chaval, y Juan Carlos se rió.- Cuando dijiste en la primera clase que eras un hijoputa pensé que hablabas de otra cosa.

\- Eso te pasa por fiarte -Juan Carlos le mordió la oreja.- Esta juventud ingenua. Bueno, ya vale. Ya está de tonterías -dijo, y se levantó. Pablo iba a quejarse hasta que vio que las manos del otro se dirigían a sus pantalones; se los sacó sin previo aviso y con bastante poca delicadeza, a lo que Pablo ayudó encantado, quitándose también los calzoncillos, lo que sorprendió gratamente a Juan Carlos. Sonriente, se la frotó un par de veces como recompensa o agradecimiento y luego se dedicó a quitarse él la camiseta.

Pablo, deseoso de ayudar, se levantó y empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, pero el otro le apartó, irritado. Pablo no desistió, y acabaron peleando con la cremallera de Juan Carlos como campo de batalla, y riéndose como dos idiotas.

\- Qué gilipollas -musitó Juan Carlos cogiéndole la mandíbula imberbe para besarle con cariño; Pablo se dejó, pero aprovechando para terminar de abrir el cierre y hacer que los vaqueros le cayeran a los tobillos.- Eres un pedazo de gilipollas.

\- Y lo flipas conmigo -sonrió Pablo, levantando el mentón. Juan Carlos captó la señal y se puso a besarle el cuello encantado.

\- No nos pasemos, chico -reprochó entre beso y beso. Las manos de Pablo bordearon los calzoncillos tipo boxer de Monedero, tentadas, no decididas del todo.- Mira, si me quieres sobar el culo, hazlo, pero quedas avisado de que soy un tío. No lo tengo suave y afeitadito como el de una chica.

Pablo metió las manos dentro de la prenda y apretó ambas nalgas gruñendo hasta que estuvieron muy pegados y Juan Carlos notó una humedad caliente mojarle el vello del bajo vientre. Le puso cachondísimo. Como sintió la necesidad de contraatacar, le tiró de la coleta a Pablo, que gimió.

\- Me gusta tu culo peludo -dijo bajito, y Juan Carlos intentó que en su cara no se viera el torrente de emociones que las cinco palabras provocaron en él. Pablo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, le bajó los calzoncillos y le agarró la polla con delicadeza.

\- ¿Quieres que te folle, Pablo? -el aludido asintió, su mano deslizándose lentamente arriba y abajo.- ¿Quieres acordarte de mí cuando te sientes el lunes en mi clase? ¿Se te va a poner dura si te saco al frente a contestar algo?

\- Probablemente -replicó Pablo con la voz ronca. Juan Carlos bajó la cabeza para besarle la nuez.

\- Bien -dijo por toda respuesta y le dejó, dirigiéndose al escritorio que se veía en otro punto de la habitación y abriendo un cajón. Pablo aprovechó para ocupar la cama, algo cohibido con su propia desnudez, de la que acababa de percatarse. Juan Carlos volvió con un par de cosas que depositó a su lado, sin gafas, y se puso sobre Pablo para besarle en la boca. Con las manos, le abrió las piernas y se puso en medio, jugando a rozarse, acariciándole el trasero. Sus manos le dejaron un momento y cuando volvieron fueron directas al culo de Pablo, que sintió los dedos húmedos y fríos presionando en la abertura y se encogió, pero aquello no tardó en calentarse. Juan Carlos le sembraba el rostro de suaves besos mientras iba metiendo los dedos, haciendo que se relajara, con calma pero relativamente deprisa. Pablo se abstuvo de comentar que, aunque no tenía problema con la idea, nunca había usado su culo para algo que no fuera cagar. Su profesor parecía un candidato adecuado, de todas formas.

Pablo tenía que sujetarse a él con ambas manos para no caerse, pero su entrepierna pedía atención, como si no le bastaran los brutales cosquilleos que los dedos de Juan Carlos hacían recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Por eso, cuando al fin le pareció que estaba suficientemente relajado, se puso a toda prisa un condón y se la metió por el culo con cuidado pero sin dudar, Pablo soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que al mismo tiempo le agarraba la polla.

Juan Carlos se lo folló como daba clases: con un ritmo veloz e intenso que hacía a Pablo esforzarse para estar a la altura, pero que a la vez parecía ser lo más sencillo del mundo. Con anécdotas, desviaciones del camino recto por la barriga o el pelo de Pablo que eran como grandes bocanadas de aire fresco que casi hacían perder el norte. Con gracias no planeadas, con carcajadas como icebergs, con solo la punta asomando. Con un final siempre redondo, bien planeado, hábil, feliz, tranquilizador.

Con Juan Carlos lamiendo y besando el vientre manchado de Pablo al acabar los dos, con la subida a sus labios, con las mismas malditas mariposas del principio de todo en el estómago de Pablo cuando su profesor le agarró de las orejas para besarle y reírse en sus labios.


End file.
